In The Woods
by why-watermelon-why
Summary: Poor Juniper comes to Percy with some very interesting information about something that's happening in the woods. He freaks out in the Percy fashion but Piper is more than happy to go and check it out, along with Jason of course. Probably better than the summary as well. Solangelo fluff. . .I guess


**Okay so this is my first story, yes its a Solangelo one (c'mon they're adorable). I was actually inspired by a random picture I saw while browsing. I would appreciate some constructive critism as I'm not the most experienced writer. Alas I'm afraid they might be a little OOC so sorry about that. I'd also like to apologize quickly for any spelling mistakes. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

"PERCY!" I swung around quickly, coming face to face with a distressed looking Juniper. Her cheeks were bright red, contrasting greatly with her usual light green skin and she was panting, as if she'd ran all the way from her bush (which I realized later, she probably had).

"Juniper? What's wrong?" I asked her, caught off guard a little by her sudden outburst. She reached forward with shaking hands and yanked me down to her height so that I wasn't standing over her.

"I-I saw something in the woods, near my juniper bush." She whispered it like she'd just seen a dead body; which she could have but I didnt jump to that conclusion, instead I went for the rational question:

"Was it a monster? if it's distressing you i'll get Clarisse to take care of it," I suggested (I was fairly certain Clarisse would love to bash a monsters' head in). I pulled my shirt from her loose grasp, looking over her head at the woods behind her, trying to detect any movement.

"No! don't get Clarisse to do anything!" she hissed angirly, yanking me back down to her height with an iron grip, "Its not a monster! Well not really, I mean _I_ found it pretty scary but thats not the point!" she fumbled for the right words, getting flustered.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, "You do realize Capture The Flag just ended right? Everyone's getting ready for the campfire at the moment, nobody should be out there to scare you if it isn't a monster." I shrugged at her limply. She huffed angrily, stomping her foot down on a pile of moss then wincing at it as if saying sorry. She's a nymph they do things like that.

"Yes I realize that, Percy! Gods stop inturrupting me," she coughed importantly, "As I was saying; I saw _Nico_ ," She said, frowning slightly at me, a blush emminet on her green cheeks.

"You saw Nico near your plant? Whats wrong with that? Nico always goes goes into the woods, he should be a normal occurance," I asked confused at how flustered she was getting; she even started tugging at her green hair absentmindedly, like a nervous tick.

Her cheeks (if possible) turned an even darker shade of red, pushing a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

"He wasn't alone!" She hissed, glancing over her shoulder at the woods before giving me a pleading look.

"Who was he with then?" I asked confused.

"That doctor from the Apollo cabin, Will!" She saw my expression and let out a soft whine, obviously not wanted to elaborate. I looked at her, even more confused by her expression.

"What? Did he get hurt!?" I asked incredulously.

I heard a heavy sigh behind me, Juniper let go of my orange shirt in surprise as I turned around to see who is was that made the noise. I faltered when I saw who is was.

Piper.

She was smirking at me and had her hands planted on her hips. She rolled her eyes as I raised an eyebrow and Juniper came to stand beside me so that we were both facing Piper.

"What?" I asked obliviously.

"Percy Jackson you idiot, what Juniper is obviously trying to say is that she found Nico and Will making out beside her bush; right Juniper?" Piper said innocently, gesturing towards Juniper. Juniper blushed, and nodded before dropping her head to look at the ground, embarrassment evident on her delicate features a smile of achievement spread across Pipers face.

I blushed bright red myself, my cheeks lighting up in embarrassment.

"They were doing _what?!_ " I gasped, staring at a smug looking Piper, she grinned micheviously, reminding me of the Hermes kids' smiles.

"Making out. Kissing. Snogging, whatever you want to call it," she smiled widely at Juniper and held up a hand when I started to speak again.

"Juniper you didn't disturb them did you? I've been waiting ages for them to kiss!" Piper gushed excitedly. Juniper looked up at her with a small smile and shook her head silently.

"Great! That means they're still at it! Hang on im going to get Jason, and then you are taking us to them!" Piper turned away from us and started running back the way she'd obviously came, calling out to a blonde haired girl on her way past.

"Annabeth! Where's Jason?!" We stared at them both as Annabeth looked up from her dagger and pointed automatically at the other end of camp, raising an eyebow at her as Piper sprinted towards Jason, exclaiming loudly. This left me and Juniper standing shock still in an awkward silence.

"U-uh, I'm going to find Grover, see you Percy," she said walking away as if she were still a little bit embarrassed at what she'd witnessed. I didn't have the guts to tell her that Piper and a very enthuastic Jason would soon be bothering her again.

I just walked over to where Annabeth was sitting, cleaning her dagger.

"What was that all about?" she asked me curiously as I sat down beside her. I flushed, a thin blush dusting across my cheeks.

"Juniper found Nico and Will in the woods," I saw her understanding expression, "Yeah."

"You're an idiot Seaweed Brain," she chuckled at my expression, "Relax, everyone knows Will and Nico have a thing for each other," she said smirking at my stone expression.

"They do?"

"Okay, _almost_ everybody knows,"


End file.
